From Flowers For Your Grave to Always
by CoolKidConan
Summary: ' "Remember this?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. How could she forget' Just something that occured to me. Pure cuteness and Caskett I swear! ONE SHOT! Give it a try I think you'll love it! Review please!


**From "Flowers For Your Grave" to "Always."**

Hello! I usually don't write these kinds of fics, but this occured to me one day and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. So there! Hope you like it! Reviews pleaaaaassee!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Castle, we would've had Season 5 a loooooong time ago.

* * *

_Doubt._

Doubt was a feeling that Kate Beckett almost never felt in her entire life. Her career was based on facts, and truths, and certainty. She couldn't afford doubt. Doubt, or nervousness for that matter. Those were feelings that were out of reach in her daily basis. But now, in her current situation, those two feelings were the only ones she could think of.

Truth be told, Kate Beckett was a detective, and she wasn't stupid. So she had been suspecting this a little bit. Or something of the style to come. Because let's face it, he wasn't exactly a ninja when it came to hiding these types of things, but she decided to dismiss that, and convince herself that she knew nothing. She suspected nothing. And she ended up believing herself. Must be the happiness, she thought.

So of course being blindfolded and shoved into a car was something scary when you put it like that, but you had to understand the circumstances. Richard Castle, her partner, and well… boyfriend had appeared at her door, giving her a quick peck and ordering her to get changed and dressed quickly. She asked if they were going somewhere fancy, because he was all dressed up in a real nice looking shirt and blazer, and it looked like he was ready to go to one of his famous book parties. He responded that it was something very special, so she should dress special. Kate Beckett didn't really know what that was supposed to mean, so she went for fancy. Around 20 minutes later, she appeared in front of the writer, her writer, wearing a tight black dress to her knees and her hair up in an almost Audrey Hepburn-style. Contrary to what she expected, he made no comment except a puzzling one. He extended his open palm to her and showed her a piece of cloth, and he had asked her to put it on as so to cover her eyes.

Of course she refused. But that was Kate Beckett for you. And, Richard Castle too, because he pressed the matter and urged that it was something special, and that she had to be surprised. And Beckett was in too good of a humor to refuse his puppy dog eyes. So, she tied the cloth on top of her eyes and around her head, careful not to ruin her hair. He guided her towards what she thought was the hallway of her building, and down to the street, where she felt being pulled into a car.

Her detective training had helped Kate Beckett identify that the car was moving at a rather fast speed, as if Castle was on a rush to get somewhere. After what she thought were around 30 minutes, in utter silence, Castle said it was their time to get out. So there she was now, just out of the car, nervous and doubtful as to where the writer had taken her and what he had in mind. He held her arm in a fancy fashion, as those couples in the 40s would, and guided her somewhere. By the change in temperature, from cold to noticeably warmer, detective Kate Beckett deduced they were in a building. After walking in a straight line for a short distance, she felt herself being lead into an elevator, and the "ping" sound that was made confirmed her suspicions. They were going up somewhere, she thought, and after a while, she thought, it was somewhere up high.

Suddenly she felt the elevator stop and the doors open, and Castle once again guided her out. Then, and only then, did she dare ask,

"Castle where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see." Was all he said.

He guided her inside a couple steps and then told her to stand still. She could feel him run off somewhere and come back almost immediately, and with his return, a change in the lighting of the room she was in. There was light now. She felt Castle's footsteps in front of her stop, and then he ordered,

"Okay, you can look now."

She took her blindfold off and opened her eyes. It took her a while to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, so she squinted her eyes and batted her eyelashes a couple times in order to be able to see. As she got accustomed to the light, she began identifying the place. It resulted awfully familiar. The distribution of the room, the glamour of the way it was decorated, the view… She had been here before. It was only when she stared at her left, where she saw a bar, that she realized where she was. She looked at Castle, who was waiting for her to figure it out. But she had recognized this place. She had remembered. She smiled at him.

"Remember this?" he asked, like a child that's wondering if he has made his mom angry.

She smiled and nodded, "The first time we met."

"I wanted to sign your chest." He admitted, not a hint of shame in his look.

"I wanted to arrest you for murder." She said, and noticing she was blushing, she looked away to the side.

"Arrest me?" he faked amusement. "You said you wanted to ask some questions." He exclaimed, recalling the events of the night they had first met. The night he wished someone would come up to him and say something new and there she was, wanting to ask him questions about a murder at his own book party.

"Yeah, well, I had other things in mind." She said, looking back at him. But he wasn't smiling. He wasn't grinning. He was just looking at her, determined. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"Castle, why did you bring me here?" she asked in a whisper, as if to not disturb the stillness of the moment that had been created.

"You know, that was six years ago." He said, not answering her question. "A lot has happened since that day." She looked straight in his eyes, and it was as if she could see a whole timeline of their history together. And it ranged from one extreme to the other.

It went from, "Can I shoot him now or do I have to wait until he signs?" to, "You coming, Castle?"

It went from "This is quite possibly the worst coffee I have ever tasted." to, "Grande skim latte, with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla, and a bear claw."

From, "What can I do to make it up for you?" to, "I've gotten used to you pulling my pigtails."

From, "My safe word is apples." to, "I do this one thing… with ice cubes."

From, "See you in the fall?" to, "Until tomorrow, detective."

It went from "It's what makes you extraordinary." to, "you're not so bad yourself, Castle."

From, "You have no idea," to, "so this wasn't a dream."

From, "What I want is to find my mom's killer," to "I just want you."

From "You are watching me do paperwork, it's creepy," to "tell me you need me."

From "could you get some backup?" to, "you're my only backup."

From "risking our hearts," to "beating the odds."

From Sorenson to Demming to Josh to Gina.

From "Stay in the car," to "Always."

"6 years ago," he finally said. "You came up to me and wanted to ask me about a murder. Now I have something to ask."

And then she realized what it was he wanted. What he had been planning all this time. And she stared at him and realized what she wanted too. He swallowed hard and he took out a small box and opened it up and asked,

"Third time's the charm?" And she didn't even have to think about it. All she said was,

"Always."

* * *

How was that trip down Memory Lane? Review please! :D


End file.
